Peppermint Pearl (MissFitt)
Peppermint Pearl is a character created by MissFitt and a part of the MissVerse. She is a member of the Circle, a separate Gem society where the cast system does not exist. Appearance Peppermint has the same height, build, and facial features other pearls possess. Her shoulder-length hair has curls, and is white with red swirls. She has pale pink skin and red eyes. Her gem is a white pearl with a red ring located on her back. She wears a short white sleeveless dress with a V neck and a red line along the waist. She wears red elbow-length gloves with matching strapped ballerina flats. Personality She is a proud pearl with a perky, somewhat pretentious personality. Like many Gems in the Circle, she is a lover of and a regular participant in cultural pursuits. She and Candy Pearl are the two most respected individuals in their small pearl posse. She considers herself to be a fashion trendsetter, as she frequently tries different outfits, though her main outfit is her favorite. With her great self confidence there is a competitive streak, and often tries to be the best at whatever she and her friends do. She can also be quite controlling and condescending at times. This can put her at odds with her friends, especially Candy and sometimes even her best friend Caramel Pearl. However, these negative traits do not necessarily mean that she is indeed mean. This behavior arises from the fact that there are so many pearls in their society that she fears that she will not stand out or go unnoticed, so she tries to make herself at least appear to be perfect, even if it ends up putting others down. This is especially true when she tries to impress individuals with more influence, such as Nacre and even Chocolate Diamond herself. History She is one of the pearls made on the Circle in Nacre's pearl-making facility. Presently she lives a typical life as other Circle Pearls do. To be added to... Powers and Abilities Peppermint shares many of the same abilities as other Gems, including shape shifting, bubble forming, and retreating into her gemstone to recover from a serious injury. She usually uses her shape shifting when changing into a different outfit or hairstyle. To be added to... Relationships Nacre, the Pearl Mother Peppermint was made by Nacre, and so holds a great respect and affection for her like other pearls made in the Circle do. She tries especially hard to make herself look good in front of her, which is another form of competition between her and Candy. Caramel Pearl Peppermint and Caramel consider themselves, along with Candy, to be best friends. When it comes to a dispute between her and Candy, Peppermint usually finds that she has Caramel's support. Candy Pearl Though they are frequently seen together, Peppermint and Candy have an unspoken rivalry between each other, and often try to top one another in both creative pursuits and admiration from the other Circle Pearls. She does not outright taunt Candy, but she does bring up her shortcomings in front of the others, such as her difficulty singing. However, in the end, she does see Candy as a friend. Lavender Pearl Peppermint does not seem to pay much attention to Lavender, mostly because they do not spend much time together. Trivia TBA Gallery General PeppermintPearlDollDivine.jpg|Initial Doll Divine design Screenshots Category:OCs Category:MissFitt characters Category:MissVerse Category:Gemsonas Category:Circle Gems Category:Pearl Category:Gems Category:Pearlsona